I have no mouth and I need to scream!
by scarygoat
Summary: The five remaining human beings are tortured by AM, a supercomputer. How has the computer changed Artie, Quinn, Nimdok, Kurt and Finn? AU


**AN – This Chapter Contains Use Of An Ethnic Slur**

_Artie would never tell the others why AM had chosen him._

/

"So Abrams , how far have you progressed on the movement module for AM?" Sue badgered him.

"Sue you only told me about it yesterday, how far do you think I've gotten?" Artie snapped.

Sue glared at the bespectacled man. "I wouldn't speak to me like that , Abrams. Consider this an official warning."

Artie sighed and wheeled off in the other direction, ignoring Sue completely. He stopped at the door of 'The Nest'. This was were AM 'lived'. Artie was sceptical of the project at first but after several very impressive chess games against the computer he signed up. He looked at the board outside the room.

Dr Sue Sylvester – Project Lead

Dr Arthur Abrams – Programmer

Dr Michael Chang – Programmer

Dr Sam Evans – Engineer

Tina Cohen-Chang BSc – Intern

These five were the only people permitted into 'The Nest'. Sam, Tina and Mike were already at work when Artie wheeled himself in and sat his desk. "Hello Sam." He waved at the blonde boy who waved back.

Sue entered the room and sat at her desk at the top of the room, furthest away from AM. Artie and Sam were the next row (Artie had demanded not to sit next to Chinks) and then Tina and Mike.

Sue spoke into the microphone on her desk. "Ready for Test AM. Cohen-Chang , you make sure you log everything this time!" Sue shouted at the young girl.

Artie stared at his monitor.

_Dr Sylvester has logged into the system. Welcome Dr Sylvester._

_Dr Evans has logged into the system. Welcome Dr Evans._

_Mike has logged into the system._

_Tina has logged into the system._

_Dr Abrams has logged into the system. Welcome Dr Abrams._

_Testing..._

_Error, Mike disciplinary issue. Resolving issue._

_Mike – What is this? Abrams was this you?_

Suddenly Mike started screaming. The computer was electrocuting him. His face had been melted to the monitor by the sheer heat of it and his chair had jammed into the monitor. His face was basically been melted and there was nothing he could do about it.

_Error, Dr Abrams disciplinary issue. Resolving issue._

Artie's chair pushed him into the monitor, jamming his face against it.

"Sue, help me!" Artie screamed.

"I don't know how!" The woman screamed back.

Sue, Sam and Tina all frantically hammered into their keyboards while the smell of rotting flesh wafted through the air.

_Error, Dr Sylvester disciplinary issue. Resolving issue._

_Error, Dr Evans disciplinary issue. Resolving issue._

The other two were pushed forward as Artie felt his monitor heat up.

Their screams filled the room.

Tina stared at the screen and then a crazy idea came to her. She typed as fast as she could.

_Tina – This sentence is a lie!_

_Tina – If people can go back in time can they therefore go forward in time?_

_Tina - If you want peace , prepare for war._

Artie felt his chair tip back and he was safe. That seemed to have saved them all, confusing AM. The system had shut down.

/

"Come on Quinn , I'm sure it'll be here this time!" Artie ran his hands through his hair, after the disappointment they had found in the rainforest (nothing) he couldn't believe that Nimdok was starting his bullshit again.

Finn (yet again) started backing up Nimdok saying "Come on, Kurt! Artie, you too!"

Artie stood up (AM had healed his spine). "This is such bullshit! There is no food here!"

Nimdok looked angrily at him. Finn took a step back from Artie while Kurt stood up.

"I'm sick of your negativity, Artie!" Nimdok shouted.

"Fuck you, Nimdok!" Artie shouted at the man.

Nimdok punched him in the face. Kurt reacted quickly, using the strength his ape-like body had to throw Nimdok down.

Finn and Quinn helped Artie to his feet.

"There's no food here!" Artie yelled.

"How do you know that?" Nimdok screamed.

Artie bellowed. "Because I helped build this fucker!"


End file.
